


7 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	7 Sheeko Gaaban

Oo wuxuu lahaa arrimaha dibuheshiisiinta oo ku saabsan ahaanshaha qof wanaagsan ama suurtagalnimada madaxfurashada , isagu marnaba wax uu lahaa , laakiin waxyaalahan oo kale ha isaga daneynayaan . Iyo xataa in uu riyooyin wildest , wuxuu iska arkeen in lagu cafiyan yihiin .Marka boqoradda cusub ku dhawaaqday xukun ayuu kaliya qoslay , waxaa laga yaabaa in haddii ay ku qoray songs ku saabsan maalintaas odhan lahaa , wuxuu ahaa waalan , taasu isagii waxba uma dhibin ka mid ah qayb jidka oo dhan waxaa ka dib iyada oo heesaha oo dhan ayaa la been ka dhigay Laasgeel dunida macno samaynaya . Ma ahayn waalan , wuxuu uun qoslay maxaa yeelay wuxuu ogaa waxay noqon lahayd sida , wuxuu ahaa Kingslayer ah , oo uu lahaa caruurta qaba walaashiis , ayuu dhegjar u dhesho .

Boo dadkii badnaa iyo eegayaa xaqiraad cad , laakiin wax kaliya ee uu tebo waa naagta weyn dabaaldega intuu eegay , isku dayaya sidii ay xoog leh , isku dayayaa in aan ku qayliyo, iyo dhaygag kaliya isaga at leh kuwa indhaha buluugga weyn iyada oo ah in mar kasta oo uu ku arkay darteed anigana ugu qurux badan , ee Lady of Tarth .

Waxa uu badbaadiyey guulaha oo dhan this ahaa waxa uu jeclaaday , balse sidoo kale ma ogolaan in idin khiyaanayn ku saabsan , ayuu ma badbaadiyey by mara , isagu ma uu ahaa jeclaan Ummu dunyaa in songs mar kale uu dhexyaaceen yimid sababo anaani , wuxuu ahaa badbaadiyey maxaa yeelay, isagu rabin dunida a iyadu ma sii jiraye , ' d badbaadiyey , sababtoo ah wuxuu rabay in uu noloshiisa .

Wuxuu u dhiman doono , inuu dilay dad kale oo badan , laakiin waxay ahayd nool , sababtoo ah aad ee . Dhimashadiisii laga xusi lahaa , wuxuuna lagu xusuusan doono xaqiraad cad , in qof dumar la yaab leh ayuu weligiis la filayaa in ay ka mid kuwa baroorta lahaa inuu dhimasho ku jeclahay . Taasi waxay ahayd filan .


End file.
